CONVERTIDO EN UN DRAGÓN
by hipoastrid
Summary: Astrid esta ya harta que casi le roben a Hipo, y desea hacerse más fuerte para proteger a Hipo de todos que la quieran apartar de ella, y su deseo se cumple, pero como ella queria? HippoxAstrid. Astrid, DRAGON.
1. Chapter 1

CONVERTIDO EN UN DRAGÓN

CAPITULO 1:

Ya había pasado una semana desde la visita de Heather,Astrid ahora estaba más alarmada que antes, ya que sabía que había chicas que atraían a su chico, bueno no eran novios, ya que el al ser tan tímido todavía no se lo preguntaba, pero por el amor de Odin! Lo quería, lo amaba aunque no se lo demostraba con palabras, lo besaba es que no se daba cuenta!

A veces querría ser más fuerte que antes para proteger al chico de las chicas y del peligro.

¿Quien pensaría que su deseo se cumpliria ese dia ?

Era una mañana normal en Berk, los dragones ayudaban a los vikingos,los niños jugaban con los dragones pequeños.

Todo era normal.

Astrid salió de su casa y fue al gran salón, y lo que se encontró allí no le gustó nada de nada

continuara...

**ola a todos, soy nueva y bueno es mi primera historia de HTTYD, lo siento por ser el principio tan corto, espero tener más imaginación para el siguiente el capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. Esta historia es AstridxHipo. No me pertenece nada Httyd y sus personajes pertenecen a Dreamworks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Astrid al entrar al gran salón se encontró con las fans de su chico, que le tenían acorralado y eso no le gustó nada.

-Vosotras apartaos de él-dijo Astrid acercándose más a las fans.

-O que nos haras ?-contestó una fan burlándose de ella, haciendo que las demás se rían.

-Os la veréis con mi hacha-dijo Astrid más enfadada.

-Huy que miedo tenemos- se burlaron todas las fans.

Pero derrepente apareció un dragón negro muy conocido para todos, quien empezó a gruñir a las fans.

-¡Es un furia nocturna, vamonos!-dijo una fans saliendo del gran salón asustada y que fue seguida por todas las demás.

Después de que salieran todas, Astrid sonrió y fue al lado del furia nocturna y Hipo.

-Menos mal que apareciste Astrid, ya que si no llegabas me iban a besar-dijo Hipo con un gesto de asco al pensar eso.

-No ha sido nada,Hipo..pero Desdentado fue el que en realidad te salvo de esas locas-dijo Astrid riendose, pero por dentro la chica estaba muy enfadada con ella misma.

-"Maldición, si hubiese sido más fuerte que esas, seguro que yo sola podría con todas esas y así dejarían de molestarnos"-pensó con rabia la guerrera y miró a Desdentado-"si fuese tan fuerte como un dragón seguro que así lo podría proteger".

-¿Astrid estas bien?-pregunto Hipo preocupado al verla con cara triste, haciendo que la chica saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Si...estoy bien,tranquilo no pasa nada-dijo ella calmando al vikingo-" Bueno, aunque no creo que es el unico problema, también está lo de ser novios, tendré que dar yo misma el siguiente paso, ya que al hacerme más fuerte y si el se convierte en mi novio, por fin ellas dejaran de molestarlo ya que, nadie se mete con la pareja de una hofferson guerrera y más si es muy fuerte"-dijo Astrid con un poco de esperanza-"¿Pero como lo haré?"-se preguntó así misma

-Astrid, Berk llamando a Astrid, me oyes?-pregunto Hipo agarrando de los hombros de Astrid.

-Si, lo siento estaba en mis pensamientos-contesto la chica, pero al ver como las caras estaban a tan poca distancia, ella sonrío y se acercó más a Hipo, cuando iban a rozar sus labios,entró una persona muy conocida también con una mochila de viaje.

-Hipo, me llevó a Desdentado, ya sabes para hacernos más amigos, verdad Desdentado?-dijo Estoico sonriendo alegremente y más cuando vio a Astrid y a Hipo en un estado en el que parecía que se iban a besar.

-Parece que había interrumpido algo no?-dijo Estoico sonriendo.

-A qué te refieres papa?-dijo Hipo sin enterarse de nada pero al ver a Astrid a unos pocos centrimetros de su boca se sonrojo tanto que se levantó con un leve sonrojo que Astrid, Estoico y Desdentado lo vieron.

-Papa .,.. cuida bien de Desdentado y tu portate bien.. vale Desdentado-dijo Hipo casi sin poder hablar de lo nervioso que estaba.

-Tranquilo , lo cuidare muy bien y además Bocon vendrá conmigo-dijo Estoico calmando a su hijo.

-Bien, una semana sin Bocón y sin niñera-dijo Hipo muy feliz.

-Astrid ocupará su lugar en esta semana-dijo Estoico riendose al ver la cara de los jovenes vikingos-bueno nos tenemos que ir, vamos Desdentado-dijo Estoico llamando al dragón y el dragón antes de irse se despidió de su jinete ya que no lo veria en una semana, aunque el dragón pensó que en esa semana que no estaría igual su jinete y Astrid por fin podrían

convertise en novios y eso le haría muy feliz al dragón.

Después de que se fueran los vikingos a un viaje con algunos dragones, Astrid estaba sentada en el suelo pensado que hacer, ya que ahora sin Desdentado para proteger a Hipo todo era más difícil.

-Los dioses me odian-dijo Astrid con rabia.

Derrepente la anciana del pueblo Gothi se sentó al lado de ella y le señaló que le siguiera.

Astrid no se pensó y siguió a la anciana, sin saber que sus deseos se cumplirian pero como ella queria?

Continuará...

**Lo siento mucho por las faltas de ortografía, y gracias por comentar espero que os guste este capitulo y bueno lo e echo más largo ya que tenia más imaginación.**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Astrid siguió a la anciana hasta su casa y entraron en ella. Astrid le explico lo que le pasaba y después la anciana empezó a buscar una cosa y sacó una botella de un líquido negro.

-Gothi, si bebo ese líquido me volveré más fuerte?-preguntó Astrid mirando el líquido.

La anciana le dijo que si con la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias Gothi, ahora no tengo por qué de preocuparme-dijo ella yendose a su casa a tomar la poción.

La anciana le quiso enseñar algo sobre la poción pero era demasiado tarde Astrid se había ido.

-Seguro que después de que la poción haga efecto vendrá aquí a echarme la bronca-pensó la anciana cogiendo un libro de dragones y empezando a leer.

Casa de Astrid.

Astrid estaba en su cuarto, contenta que al fin les daría un merecido a esas fan, que podía salir mal?

Y así tomó la poción, al principio no noto nada pero al de unos segundos empezó a dolerle el cuerpo, sus dientes crecían sin parar, sus ojos se hacían más grandes, después de un minuto de dolor, la transformación se terminó y la chica al verse en un espejo de su cuarto se sosprendio mucho y fue a buscar a la anciana.

Gothi estaba de camino al gran salón ya que era la hora de comer, derrepente alguien le cogió de la camisa y le llevó hasta detrás de una casa, era un dragón, un dragón negro, un furia nocturna hembra con ojos azules quien la miraban muy enfadados, era ni más ni menos que Astrid Hofferson quien había sufrido la transformación de convertise en un furia nocturna.

El dragón empezó a chillar como echandole la culpa a ella, Gothi cogió su bastón y golpeó a la dragona dejandola más enfadada que antes.

-Ahora no vale que te enfades niña, la culpa es tuya por no dejarme explicarte lo de la transformación-dijo la anciana hablandole mentalmente ya que al tomar esa poción tambien podía hablar con ella.

-Bien y que hago para volver a mi forma original?-le preguntó Astrid mentalmente.

-En una semana serás un dragón y al terminar esa semana tienes que recibir un beso de amor, puedes besar tu o tu chico-dijo la anciana mentalmente mientras sonreía al ver que el dragón sonreía felizmente.

Derrepente aparecio alguien quien al ver al dragón se sosprendio.

-Gothi hás visto a Astrid por alguna parte?-pregunto el chico sin dejar de mirar a los ojos azules del dragón.

Continuara...

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, espero que os guste la continuación , lo siento por las faltas de ortografía.**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

La anciana le iba a decir que si con la cabeza pero una voz la paro.

-No se lo digas-dijo el dragón

-Por qué no? Si quieres volver a tu forma original tienes que besarlo y los dos debeis amaros-dijo la anciana sosprendida.

-Se que el me ama, pero es muy timido y nunca da el primer paso por eso quiero ver como se comporta si yo no estoy cerca suyo, hasta igual confiesa sus sentimientos-dijo la dragona

-Esta bien, pero luego tu le tendrás que explicarle que tu eres Astrid Hofferson y no un furia nocturna hembra-le dijo la anciana.

-Sí -dijo la dragona contenta.

-Y bien, anciana la has visto?-preguntó Hipo más nervioso.

La anciana le dijo que no con la cabeza.

-Gracias anciana-dijo Hipo un poco preocupado por la rubia-y bien quien es esta dragona?-preguntó él acariciando al dragón- es la primera vez que veo un dragón con ojos azules-dijo Hipo sosprendido-tienes dueño?-le pregunto él a la dragona.

La dragona le dijo con la cabeza que no.

-Quieres venir conmigo?-le preguntó él sonriendo.

La dragona dijo que sí y se acercó a él y le empezó a lamer la mejilla al chico.

-Venga vamonos-dijo Hipo siendo seguido por el dragón.

-Cuando se entere quien es esa dragona creo que le dara algo-pensó la anciana contenta.

Hipo y la dragona se fueron al gran salón y al entrar.

CONTINUARA...

**Gracias por comentar, espero que os guste este capitulo. Lo siento por ser tan corto el capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Hipo y el dragón al entrar al gran salón vieron a Patapez,Brutilda,Brutacio y a Patan muy aburridos.

-Hola chicos, a qué vienen esas caras tan aburridas?-pregunto Hipo burlandose un poco de los chicos.

-Nuestros dragones se han ido por una semana con nuestros padres, como quieres que estemos sin aburrirnos-dijo Patan aburrido.

-Bueno, pues os voy a presentar a alguien, a ver si a sí os animais más-dijo Hipo enseñandole a la dragona.

-Es una furia nocturna hembra-dijo Brutilda intentando acariciar a la dragona pero la dragona la gruño.-Y además no te deja tocar-dijo Brutilda enfadada.

-Pues que raro a mi me deja que la toque-dijo Hipo tocando sin problemas a la dragona-

-Creo que le gustas-dijo Patapez al ver como la dragona disfrutaba de las caricias de Hipo.

-Tiene algún nombre?-pregunto Brutacio.

-No, pero se me a ocurrido un nombre que tal Stormly?-dijo Hipo mirando al dragón quien le miró muy dulcemente.

-Así que Stormly me voy a llamar en forma de dragón, suena bien-dijo la chica tirando al chico al suelo y lamiendole la cara.

-Parece que también le gusta el nombre-dijo Brutilda

-Si, y donde esta Astrid?-pregunto Patan al no ver a la rubia hofferson.

-No lo se, cuando le fui a preguntar a la anciana me encontré con Stormly, pero no se donde esta Astrid-dijo Hipo levantandose del suelo un poco triste.

-Oh pobre Hipo, esta triste por no encontrar a su pareja-dijo Brutacio burlandose.

-Pues sí-dijo Hipo sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho-Espera no somos una pareja, solo somos amigos-dijo Hipo sonrojado y nervioso.

-Hipo no nos engañas, sois más que mejores amigos pero como tu no das el primer paso-dijo Brutilda molestando a Hipo y mirando a la dragona quien miraba a Hipo con una mirada que solo ponía Astrid.

-Espera, ese dragón es Astrid, eso es imposible, pero también puede ser, porque esa mirada es cuando ella está solamente pensando en él y además que no me deje tocarle y Hipo si y además se han conocido hoy mismo-dijo Brutilda pensando.

-Bueno mañana empezaremos a entrenar a Stormly-dijo Hipo yendose siendo seguido por la dragona.

-Sueña que Astrid y tu sois pareja-dijieron Butracio y Brutilda a la vez burlandose del joven vikingo.

-Jamás soñaría eso-dijo Hipo sonrojado yendose a su casa.

En la casa de los Haddock

Ya era la hora de dormir, Hipo ya estaba tumbado en la cama pero Stormly no podía dormir en el lugar de Desdentado, era muy incomodo, se acercó a la cama de él niño y se tumbó encima de él.

-Stormly vete a dormir-le dijo Hipo un poco enfadado.

La dragona se metío en la cama y lo abrazó protectoramente con las alas y le lamio la mejilla.

-Vale tu ganas ajaja pero deja de hacerme cosquillas-dijo el riendose por las caricias de Stormly

La dragona sonrío y obedeció a su jinete/amor.

-Oye Stormly te puedo contar algo?-prengunto Hipo

La dragona ansistio que si.

-Sabes estoy enamorado, de Astrid Hofferson-dijo el sonrojado.

-Por fin lo admite, creo que si se entera que yo soy Astrid le dará un mal-dijo la dragona sonriendo pensativa.

-Pero sabes no se como me pude enamorarme de la chica más ruda, orgulllosa,terca y además tan competitiva como ella, pero creo que es por eso que la quiero, me gusta que sea terca, orgullosa y que siempre esté segura de sí misma , Stormly la quiero mucho, aunque sabes, creo que yo solo soy una molestia ya que ella siempre me protege de todo y siempre se preocupa por mí, además ella es perfecta en físico y en personalidad, creo que Patan y ella harian una buena pareja, yo y ella seriamos una verguenza.-dijo el un poco triste y apunto de llorar.

-Seras estupido Hipo yo solo te quiero a ti, y formariamos unas de las mejores parejas de Berk, no seriamos ni una verguenza, hasta mis padres me piden que dé el primer paso, y tu no eres ni una molestia es más me encanta protegerte y yo pareja con Patan? Eso si que seria un desastre, te juro Hipo Horrenduck Haddock que cuando vuelva a mi forma original te vas a enterar.-dijo el dragón pensativa sonriendo maliciosamente por la ultima frase.

Y así los dos se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente.

Continuará...

**Gracias por los comentarios, lo siento por las faltas de ortografía, intentare hacer más largas las contis, creo que en el siguiente capitulo Astrid les dara un merecido a las fan.**

**Que os guste este capitulo.**

**Nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

A la mañana siguiente Hipo y Stormly se dirigieron al gran salón, y al entrar se encontraron con las fans de Hipo.

-Hola Hipo-dijo una fan acercandose a él-has venido a verme?-dijo ella agarrandole del menton.

-Yo solo había venido a comer-dijo Hipo

-Ven a sentarte con nosotras-dijo ella acercandose más a él, pero alguien se tiro encima de la fan era Stormly.

-Malditas fan, ya tuve suficiente con aguantar antes de transmormarme, ahora vereis-dijo Astrid pensando, y apunto de atacar a la fan.

-Stormly para-le dijo Hipo a la dragona-por favor no le hagas daño-dijo el deteniendo a la dragona.

-Maldito Hipo, y su corazón dulce, eres demasiado bueno-dijo la dragona pensando mientras dejaba libre a la fan muy enfadada.

-Chicas nos vamos-dijo una fan asustada y yendose corriendo y siendo seguida por las demás.

Cuando salieron la dragona empezó a tirar mesas por lo enfadada que estaba.

-Se puede saber por que la atacaste-le dijo Hipo un poco enfadado.

Stormly lo miró muy sosprendida y a la vez con un gran enfado.

-Me dice porque? Esas locas no le dejaban en paz, y me habían humillado más de una vez, se merecian eso y muchas cosas peores-dijo ella pensando muy enfadada.

En ese mismo momento entraron los demás: Patapez,Brutilda,Brutacio y Patan.

-Alguien me puede explicar qué ha pasado aquí?-preguntó Brutacio.

-Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Hipo calmando su enfado.

-Bueno es que quiero saber quien ha asustado más que Desdentado a esas locas-dijo Brutacio.

-A sido Stormly-dijo él enfadado- Ni hasta Astrid haría esa cosa-dijo Hipo un poco sonrojado.

-Cuando sepa quien soy yo en verdad, se va a tragar todas estas palabras-dijo la dragona pensando , mientras lo miraba con malicia.

-Hablando de Astrid, no la habeis visto?-dijo Hipo sosprendido al no ver a la Hofferson con ellos.

-Hipo echa de menos a su novia-dijieron los gemelos burlandose del pobre heredero.

-No somos novios-dijo Hipo sonrojado.

-A mi me gustaria ser tu novia Hipo-dijo la dragona pensativa.

-Qué le habrá pasado a Astrid-dijo Patapez preocupado.

-Todos conocemos a Astrid , seguro que estara entrenando por ahi con su hacha-dijo Brutacio animando a los demás.

-Tienes razón Astrid siempre será Astrid-dijo Hipo animandose

-Si es verdad-dijieron los demás.

Y así los cinco amigos y el dragón salieron contentos del Gran salón.

-Y bueno qué haremos?-pregunto Patan.

-Que tal si entrenamos a Stormly?-dijo Hipo.

-Es una buena idea-dijo Brutilda muy cerca de Hipo, pero fue separada por la dragona quien la miró como un rival.

-Hermanita cuidado, que igual ese dragón te come, pero seguro que a la pobre le da un mal-dijo Brutacio burlandose de su hermana gemela quien despues el recibio un golpe en la cara.

-Lo siento habías dicho algo?-dijo Brutilda ahora ella burlandose de el.

-Chicos parece que tenemos compania-dijo Patapez llamando la atención de todos.

-Es un Nadder Mortifero-dijo Hipo mirando al dragón quien venía dirigido a Berk.

-Pues parece que no viene solo, mirad parece que encima de él, lleva a una persona-dijo Patan.

-Creo que es una chica-dijo Brutilda.

-Cómo sabes si el dragón es chico o chica?-dijo Brutacio

-Atontado, me refiero a la persona-dijo Brutilda burlandose de el.

-Tu eres la Atontada-dijo Brutacio burlandose de ella.

Y asi como empezo otra pelea de los gemelos.

-Astrid presiento que el jinete será un rival muy duro-dijo Gothi pensando sonriendo.

-Por qué dices eso anciana?-pregunto la dragona confundida.

-Cuando sepas quien es el jinete lo sabrás-dijo la aciana sonriendo.

En no muy lejos de Berk se acercaba una misteriosa chica dél la misma edad que Brutacio y Brutilda y los demás amigos.

Tenía un pelo negro largo y ojos verdes, muy conocida para los amigos.

Continuara..

**Lo siento por tardar tanto, espero que os guste el capitulo, quien sera la misteriosa chica? Seguro que lo sabeis ya. **

**Bueno hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Cuando el dragón aterrizó, Hipo fue a ver quien era y se sosprendio

-Heather eres tu?-dijo Hipo muy sosprendido.

-Por supuesto que soy yo-dijo ella abrazandolo, haciendo que el se sonrojase.

-Ya sé a lo que te referias anciana-dijo la dragona pensativa.

-Estas celosa-dijo la anciana pensativa.

-Yo jamas estaria celosa de Heather-dijo la dragona mintiendo pensativa.

-Y cuando yo mencione a tu rival?-dijo Gothi pensativa.

-Anciana...no me hagas enfadar..ya sabes de lo que soy capaz-dijo la dragona enfadada pensativa.

-Eres capaz de cualquier cosa y más cuando una mujer intenta robar algo que es tuyo-dijo Gothi sonriendo pensativa.

-Odio que me conoscas tanto-dijo la dragona rindiendose pensativa.

-Que te trae por aquí Heather?-pregunto Hipo.

-Quiero ser un jinete de dragones de Berk-dijo ella

-Pero si ya tienes un dragón no?-pregunto Patapez.

-Os referis a este dragón?No,es de mi familia se llama Odis-dijo ella despidiendose del dragon-yo quiero un dragón propio.

-Has venido en un mal momento,ahora solo queda un dragón en Berk que se pueda montar y además ese dragon cabezota-dijo Hipo refiriendose a Stormly.

La dragona al oir eso gruño,se acercó a su jinete y con la cola le dio en la cara.

-Hay...a que a venido eso-dijo Hipo enfadado-lo ves Heather este dragón es muy cabezota.

La dragona lo miró con un gran enfado.

-Creo que la dragona quiere decir-dijo Brutilda-Esto por llamarme cabezota-imitando la voz de Astrid.

Stormly antes de que le diera tiempo a Brutilda de acabar la frase se acercó a su jinete y le besó en los labios.

-Y esto por todo lo demás-dijo Brutilda sosprendida imitando la voz de Astrid.

-Es la primera vez que veo un morreo de dragón-dijo Brutacio sosprendido.

-Creo que cuando Astrid vuelva, lo tendra dificil-dijo Patan riendose.

-Y que lo digas veremos una gran batalla por amor,Astrid vs Stormly-dijo la batalla.

-Chicos por que no vamos a entrenar a Stormly?-dijo Heather un poco sosprendida-ese dragón Stormly, esta escondiendo algo y ademas no creo que un dragón llegue a tener tanto cariño por alguien para besarlo ,igual Stormly no es un dragón sino que es Astrid-dijo Heather pensando-Astrid o no, no pienso dejar mis dos objetivos:

1-Convertime en un jinete de dragón

2-Conquistar el corazon de Hipo

Dijo Heather sonrojada por lo ultimó.

-Si, es verdad, chicos al entrenamiento de dragones-dijo Hipo yendose muy nervioso.

-Nos has sosprendido a todos principe azul-dijo Gothi pensativa.

-Hacía tiempo que no probaba esos labios-dijo la dragona sonriendo pensativa.

-Ahora el chico no te dejará acercarte mucho a él-dijo la anciana pensativa.

-Pues yo me acercare a él,y quiera o no hoy tambien dormiré con él-dijo la dragona sonriendo pensativa y siguiendo a los demás.

-Pobre Hipo, se a enamorado de una vikinga muy terca,pero también de una que lo ama y que haría lo que fuera para tenerlo hasta convertise en un dragón-dijo la anciana pensativa-Astrid no dejes que Heather conquiste a tu hombre, ya que tu y el estais echos para el uno y el otro-dijo la anciana sonriendo.

CONTINUARÁ...

**En el próximo capitulo Astrid se pondrá celosa, la batalla va a comenzar:**

**Heather vs Stormly/Astrid quien ganara?**

**Bueno intentare hacer eso en el siguiente capitulo, si es que se me ocurren ideas para como poner celosa a Astrid.**

**Gracias por leer la historia que os guste.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Mientras caminaban hacia la academia de dragones Hipo se tocaba los labios muy nervioso y sosprendido.

-No sé por qué siento que ese beso me gusto, y mas de un dragón, bueno si enrealidad lo es-dijo Hipo pensando-jamas habia visto un dragon con ojos azules y que bese a una persona! Hasta

Desdentado no ha echo jamás eso y eso que Desdentado y yo estamos muy unidos-dijo Hipo mas sosprendido-Y si enrealidad Stormly es Astrid?Cuando me encontre con Stormly,Astrid desaparecio, las dos tienen ojos azules y las dos me han puesto muy nervioso cuando me besan, pero si es verdad-dijo Hipo recordando lo de anoche-Ta Ta Tara estoy muerto, me he confesado a Stormly y cuando ella vuelve a ser Astrid me va a matar-dijo él pensativo.

-Hipo te encuentras bien?-preguntó Heather preocupada poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Si..tranquila..solo estaba pensando en mis cosas-dijo el nervioso y sonrojado por pensar que Astrid ya sabia lo que sentia por ella.

Pero ese sonrojo fue tomado como una señal de peligro para una dragona,que empezó a ponerse muy celosa.

-Tengo que hacer algo no puedo dejar que Heather me robe el chico-dijo Stormly pensando con una rabia de celos.

Y asi la dragona empezo a acercase a Hipo.

-Hipo si hay algo que te preocupa dimelo,vale?-dijo Heather preocupada.

-V...Pero Stormly qué haces?-dijo Hipo asustado y sosprendido, ya que la dragona lo agarro de la camisa y lo llevó arrastrandolo hasta llegar a la academia de dragones.

Cuando llegaron Stormly empezó a gruñir con mucha rabia.

-No entiendo por que te pones así, pero te estas comportando como una idiota-dijo Hipo enfadado.

Stormly lo miró con una mirada asesina.

-Me acaba de llamar idiota, a mi?Pero de qué va?-dijo la dragona pensativa acercandose peligrosamente al chico.

-Hipo cuidado-dijieron todos al ver a Stormly lista para atacar.

-Pero sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a una gran idiota, ella es única, os pareceis un poco tu y ella-dijo Hipo sonriendo.

-Hipo-dijo la dragona calmandose.

-Hipo estas bien?-dijo Heather abrazando a Hipo haciendo que la dragona otra vez se pusiera celosa.

-Si estoy bien-dijo el calmando a Heather.

-Menos mal-dijo Heather acercandose al chico para besarlo en la mejilla.

La dragona al ver eso, se acerco y ella fue quien recibió el beso.

-Puaj que asco, bueno e tenido que hacer un sacrificio, ya que yo solo puedo besar a Hipo-dijo la dragona pensando.

-Que asco-dijo Heather con ganas de vomitar

-Hipo parece que el dragón es muy protector-dijo Patan.

-Demasiado para serlo-dijo Hipo acariciando al dragón.

-Chicos creo que ya es hora de entrenar a Stormly no?-dijo Patapez.

-Pero falta Astrid-dijo Hipo preocupado.

-Tranquilo seguro que ella estará entrenando-dijo Brutilda-ya sabes como es, siempre quiere ser la numero uno en todo.

-Tienes razón-dijo Hipo no muy seguro.

-Aunque yo veo un poco raro que no haya venido, ya que Hipo y ella han sido inseparables desde lo de la Muerte Roja-dijo Patapez.

-Eso es verdad-dijo Brutacio.

-Seguro que esta entrenando por eso-dijo Butilda.

-Si es verdad-dijieron los tres chicos.

-A que os referis con "eso"-dijieron Hipo y Heather confundidos.

-Heather luego te lo contamos a ti, y Hipo que te lo diga Astrid en persona-dijo Brutilda.

-Vale-dijo Hipo.

-Bueno podemos empezar ya el entrenamiento dragon?-dijo Brutacio aburriendose.

-Si-dijieron todos.

Continuará...

**Este capítulo no me a gustado mucho como a quedado, espero que os guste.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios: Fanatico z, nessa11997,ImaginationMai,saililove-chan, y Dulce Tiramisu y todos los demas por comentar.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

-Bueno hoy volaremos con Stormly, quien quiere ser el primero?-preguntó Hipo.

-Yo-dijo Patan con mucho orgullo.

-Patan antes de mortarse en Stormly tienes que demostrarle que puede confiar en ti-dijo Hipo

-Tranquilo,esto sera pan comido-dijo Patan acercandose al dragon y se monto en el.

-Lo ves no pasa nada-dijo Patan orgulloso-normal que tu y Astrid no seais pareja,ella me quiere a mi lo que pasa que es muy tímida para confesarlo-dijo Patan burlandose de Hipo pero esas palabras fueron muy profundas para una persona.

-Es verdad Astrid siente lastima por mi y no quiere verme llorar por eso no esta con Patan, además quién se enamoraría de un flaco y debilucho vikingo?Nadie-dijo Hipo pensando triste.

-Yo tímida, y enamorada de Patan?Ni en el mundo al revés-dijo la dragona pensando y gruñendo a Patan amenazadoramente.

-Hipo no es que le tenga miedo pero podrias calmar a tu dragón-dijo Patan asustado.

-Stormly calmate -dijo Hipo regañando al dragón.

-Patan parece que te ha cogido manía el dragón-dijo Brutacio burlandose.

-Ja no necesito a un estupido dragón, para volar, le tengo a Garfio-dijo Patan.

Stormly al oír eso agarro a Patan y lo tiró al pozo de agua.

-Creo que el dragón no te soporta-dijo Brutacio riendose .

-Intentalo tu, listo-dijo Patan enfadado.

-No creo que le deje a Brutacio, ya que a mi no me ha dejado y él como es más insoportable-dijo Brutilda.

-Venga ya todos sabemos que tú eres más insoportable que yo-dijo Brutacio burlandose.

-No, eres tu-dijo Brutilda empezando otra pelea con su hermano.

-Chicos parar ya-dijo Hipo intentando calmar a los gemelos.

-Esto es un desastre-dijo Patapez.

-Gracias por decirlo Patapez-dijo hipo sacartico.

-No hay de que-dijo Patapez contento sin darse cuenta.

-Aaaaa-dijo Hipo pengandose en la cabeza-esto esta fuera de mi control-dijo Hipo culpandose.

-Hipo, tranquilo seguro que en esta semana podemos entrenar a Stormly, verdad chicos?-dijo Heather intentando calmar a Hipo.

-Bueno si eso, es que no nos come-dijo Brutilda pegando a su hermano.

-Es verdad,jamás hemos entrenado a un furia nocturna, dicen que son los más raros y listos de todos los dragones-dijo Patapez asustado.

-Somos Vikingos, si o no?-dijo Heather levantando un poco la voz.

-"Vaya,Heather se a enfadado, no me lo esperaba"-dijo la dragona pensando con una sospresa increible.

-Si lo somos-dijieron todos.

-Si,eso es verdad, vamos a entrenar a Stormly, entendido?-dijo Heather.

-Si,señora-dijieron todos

-"Si es que os dejo yo entrenarme y eso va a ser que no"-dijo la dragona con una sonrisa.

A partir de ese día empezaron a entrenar a Stormly, y solo Hipo pudo entrenarlo, por que parecía que la dragona solo quería que él le entrenara.

Llego la noche del ultimo día de la semana, ya que al día siguiente Estoico,los vikingos y los demás dragones volvían.

En la casa del jefe de noche.

Hipo estaba en su cama y Stormly lo veía muy preocupado, y como siempre ella se metio con él y empezó a lamerle la mejilla y abrazarle.

-Jajajaja Stormly para-dijo el

La dragona paro de hacerle cosquillas.

-Lo siento por preocuparte por nada, tranquila solo es que echo de menos a Astrid hace mucho que no la veo, y sabes creo que es imposible que me ame,Patan tenía razón-dijo Hipo

"Maldición, se me había olvidado pensar en un plan en como decirle a Hipo que enrealidad soy Astrid, tendre que pensar rapido y cuando vuelva a ser la misma tengo que dejarle a Hipo claro que lo quiero"-dijo la dragona pensativa.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Espero que os guste este capitulo, esta historia se va a acabar muy pronto, no se cuando.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Era de noche pero quedaban pocos minutos para que amaneciera, Stormly se despertó y al ver al vikingo le lamió la mejilla, haciendo que el chico sonriera en sueños.

-"Como me gustaria dormir con el y despues despertarme y ver su tonta cara"-dijo la dragona pensativa-"bueno ahora tengo que pensar en una idea, como decirle a Hipo que soy Astrid"-dijo la dragona pensando en un plan.

-Astrid-dijo Hipo en sueños llamando la atención de la dragona, quien se acercó al chico.

-"Esta soñando conmigo"-dijo la dragona lamiendo los labios del chico-"Tengo una idea, una venganza esta bien"-dijo la dragona mirando al cielo que estaba apunto de amanecer.

Stormly cogío a Hipo y lo arrastro a fuera de la casa, haciendo que se despertara.

-Donde estoy?-dijo Hipo abriendo los ojos.

-"Esto va a ser divertido"-dijo la dragona montando a Hipo y yendose como un cohete al cielo.

-Voy a morir-dijo Hipo asustado y al ver quien era el dragón se sosprendio-Stormly que haces?Bajame de aquí-dijo el regañandola.

-´Como lo ordenes, mi señor"-dijo la dragona soltando a Hipo haciendo que el se cayera.

-Ayudame, reptil inutil-dijo el gritando.

-"Siempre me gustara molestarle"-dijo la dragona cogiendo a su jinete y haciendo acrobacias más peligrosas que Desdentado.

Stormly vio que ya salía el sol y al ver a Hipo asustado, se fue más arriba donde podian ver el amanecer de Berk y tocar las nubes.

-Vaya, esto me recuerda, cuando Astrid y Desdentado se conocieron, sabes tu te has comportado peor que el, pero esto es increible, tu eres increible , ellos son increibles-dijo Hipo acariciando al dragón y viendo el amanecer-gracias por todo Stormly.

-"No hay de que Hipo,aunque todo esto es gracias a ti"-dijo la dragona mirandolo cariñosamente mientras ya aterrizaban en Berk.

-Buenos días-dijieron todos mirando enfadados a Hipo.

-Os e despertado?-dijo Hipo.

-No, con lo callado que estabas-dijo Brutacio sacartico

-Jejeje-dijo Hipo riendose.

-"Le vas a decir"-dijo la anciana al lado de la dragona.

-"Si,pero me puedes ayudar tu por fa?-dijo la dragona.

-"No"-dijo la anciana-"haberselo dicho antes".

-"Por fa"-dijo Stormly mirando a la anciana con ojos azules y con brillo.

-"Vale, pero deja de mirarme con esos ojos"-dijo la anciana derrotada y acercandose a los jovenes vikingos.

-Oye, chicos Gothi y la dragona nos quieren decir algo-dijo Heather.

Los 6 vikingos se acercaron a la anciana que empezo a explicarles algo que queria decir.

La anciana señalo a Stormly y despues dijo que no señalando al dragón otra vez.

-Creo que quiere decir que Stormly no es Stormly-dijo Patapez sosprendido.

-Y entonces quién es?-preguntó Heather.

La anciana saco un frasco que tenía un liquido negro y que ponía algo.

-Poción para convertirse en un furia nocturna-dijo Hipo leyendo en voz alta.

-Y que nos dice eso?-dijo Patan sin entender nada.

-Pues que Stormly enrealidad en una persona, una vikinga-dijo Hipo mirando al dragón.

-Y enrealidad quien es?-preguntó Brutacio.

-Astrid?-preguntó Hipo no muy seguro.

La dragona dijo que si con la cabeza mientras se acercaba más al vikingo.

-Por eso explica, por qué esa dragona es tan protectora con Hipo-dijo Brutilda.

-Y bueno Astrid como puedes volver a tu forma original?-dijo Hipo nervioso.

"Pues así"-dijo la dragona pensativa antes de besar a Hipo.

Continuará...

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, el siguiente es el final de esta historia.**

**Lo siento por las faltas de ortografía.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Mientras Stormly besaba a Hipo, una luz la cubrio, y empezó a transformase ,sus garras volvieron a ser, las manos suaves pero tambien muy fuertes,su cabeza se hizo más pequeña,volviendo a ser la cara bonita y hermosa que tenía pero muy traviesa,su cabello rubio estaba de nuevo con su diadema,su cuerpo de dragón y sus alas, se volvieron otra vez el cuerpo de una valkrya de una adolestente con su ropa de a ser Astrid.

Cuando ella notó que volvía a tener su cuerpo cogió el cuello de Hipo, para acercase más a él y lo besó con fuerza y con amor, así besaba ella.

Cuando ella se separó de él,Astrid se dispuso a besarle otra vez,pero Hipo la paró con un dedo,poniendo en sus labios.

-Hipo, ocurre algo?-dijo Astrid con su voz dulce.

-Pues, que..tú.has...oído..muchas cosas que no deberias haber oído-dijo el mirandola con un gran sonrojo, para despues voltearse para irse pero fue parado por una mano.

-Sabes, muchas palabras,enrealidad..-dijo ella acercandose su oído-tenía ganas de oirlo-dijo ella abrazandolo por detras-te quiero.

-Que acabas de decir?-dijo Hipo muy sosprendido.

-Te quiero-dijo ella volteandolo-ahora quiero oirlo de ti,no seas tímido-dijo ella burlandose cariñosamente de él.

-Astrid, yo te...bueno..te-dijo el intentando no ponerse nervioso-te quiero-dijo él gritando a los cuatro viento sin querer y despues se tapo la boca por la verguenza y el gran sonrojo que tenía.

-Vaya, parece que me e perdido algo-dijo Estoico abrazando a su hijo

-Papa, cuando habeis llegado?-dijo Hipo sosprendido mientras abrazaba a Desdentado quien acababa de llegar.

-Ahora mismo, pero suficiente como para oír la confesión de mi hija y el tuyo Hipo-dijo Fergus el padre de Astrid abrazando a su hija y a Hipo.

-Lo siento,señor Hofferson, si no quiere que hable más con su hija-dijo Hipo triste.

-Es una broma, es lo que estabamos esperando,desde que mi hija te beso y despues nos confesó lo que sentía por ti-dijieron Verga la madre de Astrid y Fergus abrazando a Hipo.

-Señores Hofferson, por qué no vamos a comer a su casa?-preguntó Estoico contento.

-Con mucho gusto, Estoico, mi casa es como su casa-dijo Fergus acompañando a Estoico a su casa.

-Astrid, puedes quedarte un poco más con tu novio, pero luego no os olvideis de venir a comer-dijo Verga guiñando el ojo a la pareja- y Hipo, se que mi hija es muy terca y fuerte pero es así como se expresa, espero que te acostrumbres-dijo Verga yendose a preparar la comida.

-Vaya, esto me ha sosprendido mucho, hay...a que a venido eso?-dijo él enfadado por qué Astrid le había pegado en el brazo.

-Esto por decir, que tu y yo no hariamos una buena pareja-dijo Astrid antes de besarlo.

Cuando se separaron, Hipo la miró la cara tonta que tenía.

-Y esto por todo lo demás?-preguntó Hipo sonriendo.

-Si, por todo lo demás,y tambien por qué somos novios-dijo ella sonriendo-bueno nos vamos a comer?.

-Vale, Stormly-dijo el burlandose un poco, mientras le llamaba por el nombre, que tuvo cuando era un dragón.

-Mejor que no te burles,venga vamonos-dijo ella mientras agarraba el brazo del chico y llevandolo a su casa siendo luego seguidos por sus dragones.

-Heather qué harás ahora?-pregunto Brutilda que ya sabía que Heather se había enamorado de Hipo.

-Por ahora, me puedo quedar con su amistad,pero si alguna vez, ella le hace daño, no dudare en conquistarlo y hacerle olvidar lo que sentía por ella-dijo Heather muy decidida.

Y así como termina esta historia de cómo una chica, hizo lo que fuera para tener al chico que quería y protegerlo de las fans, hasta convertiendose en un dragón!.

**Fin**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias por los comentarios, no se pero tengo pensado hacer una secuela,no se cuando.**

**Nos leeremos, igual? tal vez?**

**Espero hacer todas las historias que quiero hacer antes de que llegue como entrenar a tu dragón 2,se que falta pero soy muy lenta actualizando historias.**

**Espero que en la segunda pelicula que haya besos de Astrid y Hipo y que se casen,si es que van a ser una ahora me despido.**

**Espero que os haya gustado esta historia.**

**Adios.**


End file.
